(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor, an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A sheet of paper used in an image forming apparatus varies in condition with a variation in water content. When the condition of the sheet of paper varies, it has various influences on the formation of an image. A technique of suppressing the influence and forming an appropriate image is known.